


Untitled

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the chemistry and cuteness in this blooper: http://stargate.mgm.com/view/content/870/index.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“I totally screwed that up,” he sighs as they leave the stage. He feels a warm hand on his shoulder.

Rick’s hand pats him softly, “Don’t worry about it. It happens.”

He hears the quiet chuckle and it almost sets him off again. “Stop it,” he says, but he’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Sorry,” Rick answers, in that soothing tone, almost like he’s talking to a child. “We gotta get the take after lunch though. Brad and Peter get pissy if I mess around too much.”

It’s only after a few minutes that he realises Rick is walking him to his trailer. They stopped talking half way there and Rick’s eyes are wandering all over the place, like he’s in a world of his own, taking in new surroundings, even though this is where he spends almost every day.

Willie’s oddly thrilled when Rick opens his trailer door and waves him inside, like a chauffeur holding a car door open. He frowns, but it’s more amusement than anything else. He steps in, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the change in light. The door closes and when he turns around, Rick is leaning against the wall, just looking at him, with a peculiar quirk to his lips.

“Do you always walk your guest stars to their trailers?” Willie asks, aware that he’s defaulting to his camp, snippy, defensiveness.

Rick shrugs casually. “Some of them,” he answers, as if it’s no big deal, and to him, it’s probably not. That smile widens a little; it’s not quite predatory, but there’s something behind it that intrigues Willie.

“I’ve heard rumours about you and...trailers,” he says, and he has no idea where the sudden, downright flirtatious, tone has come from.

“Is that so?” Rick drawls, pushing himself off the wall and taking a few slow steps closer.

He’s head and shoulders taller, and the uniform really does something amazing to his figure; Willie can suddenly see why half the people in the business seem to fall head over heels for this guy. His fingers brush the sleeve of Willie’s shirt and he sucks in a sharp breath; those fingers and hands have been touching him all morning - pats on the shoulder, on the arm, and once, a hand just on the small of his back to guide him to his mark.

It’s unnerving how incredibly tactile he is, and it’s not just Willie, he does it to everyone. The cast and crew seem almost immune to it, like they hardly even notice anymore.

He swallows hard. “I’m not gay, you know,” he mutters, and Rick merely cocks his head to one side, and smirks.

“Neither am I,” he says, that soft tone washing over Willie again, seeming to warm him right to the core. His fingers walk up Willie’s arm, a childish gesture that makes them both smile. When the fingers reach his neck and run slowly up to his earlobe and back down to his shirt collar, Rick suddenly turns serious.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asks.

This is his chance to put a stop to this, end it before he does something he’ll regret later, but he’s lost in the warmth radiating from the body almost pressed against his now, the inviting, clean, masculine scent of Rick, and the way he’s made goose bumps pop up all over Willie’s body with only a brush of his fingers.

He shakes his head, “No.”


End file.
